The present invention relates to communication methods and devices, and more particularly to a method and device for communication using an optical sensor, charge coupled device, camera or the like.
Communication devices, including wireless communication devices, such as cellular telephones and the like are becoming feature rich devices. Many of the latest cellular telephone models can surf the Internet, transmit and receive data including emails, text messages and the like in addition to normal voice communications. One of the latest features to be associated with or incorporated into wireless communication devices, cellular telephones and the like are digital cameras. These cameras can be built into the communication device or may be a separate module that can be electrically coupled to the communication device. A camera equipped communication device that also has Internet and email capability can capture images and transmit such images via the Internet, email or via other media. Besides being a novelty, digital cameras or optical sensors associated with a communication device provide a way to communicate with the communication device or cell phone optically in addition to wired and wireless means, such as infrared (IR) and radio frequency (RF). IR and RF communication, such as Bluetooth, Wireless Fidelity (WiFi) and the like, however, each require an active transmitting device that is operated in real-time and requires that the communication device be within range.